fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Over There: Part 1
"Over There: Part 1" is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Fringe. Synopsis Walter and Olivia travel to the parallel universe, and the anticipated face-off between Walter Bishop and William Bell occurs. Plot Dr. Walter Bishop and FBI agent Olivia Dunham discover that Peter Bishop has agreed to return with his real father, "Walternate", to his own universe, which runs parallel to ours. The Observer leaves them a piece of paper indicating Peter to be the major subject of a prophecy, which foretell him being the one responsible for the end of the world. In order to warn Peter of his impending role, the Fringe Division work with Massive Dynamic to come up with a way to cross over. They form a plan to use Olivia's universe-hopping ability by amplifying herself with three other Cortexiphan test subjects from previous episodes who have activated their abilities: Nick Lane, Sally Clark and James Heath. The team composed of Walter, Olivia, Nick, Sally, and James successfully arrive on the Other Side, but James dies shortly after arrival, while the rest manage to escape the alternate Fringe Division, as Fringe Division used their special technology to sense their arrival. It is revealed that Walternate is the Secretary of Defense on the Other Side. While Walter's team journeys to meet with William Bell at Central Park, Peter reunites with his real mother Elizabeth Bishop (Alternate Universe). Walter's team is split up when they believe that Bell has betrayed their location and the alternate Fringe Division attacks them. Nick and Sally are killed, but not before seriously burning the Fringe principal investigator, Lincoln Lee (Alternate Universe). Walter is shot and ends up in a hospital. Olivia follows her alternate counterpart Fauxlivia and encounters Bell, who insists he never betrayed them and tells her that Walter is in trouble. Walternate is seen leaving with the final component of the device Peter will be a part of. Notable Quotes Walter: What I did... was inexcusable... barbaric. The collateral damage has been extensive. But know that we had noble goals. We believed that our world needed guardians, protectors, that your children would be those protectors. We fostered your talents because we foresaw that the day would come when both universes would be in jeopardy. So... horrible as is it to say, today is the day for which you were created. What I could never have imagined is that I would be asking you to help me save my son. I'm so sorry. Well, if none of you are going to kill me... I think I'll go and have a bit of a cry. Walter: Now, I want you to think back to when you were just young children. Back to when you were just young boys and girls. Think back to when your imagination could--could take you wherever you wanted to go. Imagine this universe slipping away, opening like a curtain. Allow the universe to pass right through you. Allow your imagination to take you to the other side. Charlie: Oh, I was thinking, "Hey, maybe a slow day, it being Saturday and all." No rest for the wicked. Fauxlivia: Oh, you're not wicked, Charlie. You just pretend very, very well. Notes *When Olivia was in the bar, The Observer briskly walked behind her and dropped a paper from the other world. The Observer walked away into the kitchen area and disappeared. *The opening of "Over There: Part 1" was in red instead of blue, possibly a reference to the Other Side. Also, there was a difference in terms shown during the opening, the term "Parallel Universes" was changed to "First People ". *Charlie Francis (Alternate Universe) is still alive. *The is still standing. *The Transamerica "pyramid" building appears in the New York skyline. *'' 's cancelled New York hotel project "Hotel Attraction" can be seen in the opening sequence. *The universe appears to be dystopian in nature, where the military has a strong influence. *When Nick Lane sees Olivia Dunham, he says " ." This is the name of a short story by '' about a dystopian future where overpopulation has forced the government to rescind reproductive rights from everyone and encourage suicide. *A poster at the bus stop announcing West Wing Season 11. Music *"Old Flame" by Jill Barber Cypher Category:Season Two Episodes